


Sine qua, non

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, D18 - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe some 8018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sine qua, non: Acción, condición o ingrediente necesario y esencial —de carácter más bien obligatorio— para que algo sea posible y funcione correctamente. </p><p> </p><p>Drabbles angst. D18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De la angustia a la traición

1\. ANGUSTIA 

-Kyoya… Oye… Kyoya…  
Al principio no reconoció la voz que le hablaba y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se estuvieran refiriendo a él, pero después de los cinco primeros “Kyoya” comenzó a fastidiarse. Pensó en reclamar a quien fuera que estuviera molestando, pero se sentía tan jodido que ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Las extremidades le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y sentía la garganta seca, así que prefirió estirarse y buscar una posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, una mano comenzó a sacudirle suavemente el hombro, frustrando su plan.  
Se incorporó en la cama como pudo e inspiró hondo, maldiciendo en voz baja por no poder seguir durmiendo. Le llegó el aroma a café recién hecho y, todavía sin despabilarse por completo, tomó la taza que Dino le tendía y bebió un sorbo lentamente. El rubio se sentó a un lado suyo.  
-¿Está bueno?  
Hibari no contestó, pero tomó otro trago. Dino se rio tristemente.  
-Ya me lo imaginaba. No te esfuerces mucho todavía, ¿quieres? se te van a abrir las heridas.  
Inconscientemente, Hibari apartó la tela de la yukata y palpó con cuidado su torso cubierto de vendas. El dolor le asaltó el cuerpo mientras recordaba el olor de la pólvora, el sonido de los disparos a corta distancia y la voz desesperada del Haneuma pidiéndole que no cerrara los ojos todavía. Las manos le temblaron, pero trató de disimular lo más posible. Aún estaba vivo.  
-¿Qué…?  
La boca de Dino le supo a una curiosa mezcla entre café, tabaco y alcohol. El beso, en general, le supo a alivio y tristeza mal disimulados. El silencio le dolió. La venda enrollada y ensangrentada en el cuello de Cavallone también.  
-Iré a prepararte el baño y a pedirle a Romario que te suba el desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece?- le dijo Dino, levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta sin dejar de parlotear- ¿Huevos con tocino? ¿Hot cakes? ¿Arenq…?  
-Café.  
-¿Eh?  
\- Prepárame otro café.  
Cavallone se dio la vuelta, sonrió levemente y asintió.  
\- Come desideri, mio caro amore.  
Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Hibari habría podido jurar que lo que había visto brotar de sus ojos eran lágrimas

 

2\. DOLOR

Después del quinto desaire de Kyoya, Dino pensó seriamente en dejarlo.  
Estaba recostado en su cama cuando le vino la idea a la mente, justo después de revisar su teléfono y descubrir que el moreno había respondido con un rotundo “no” a su plan de verse al día siguiente, lo cual le dejaba con el estado de humor bastante jodido. Aunque al principio le pareció un plan producto de un arranque de furia momentáneo, después comenzó a parecerle lo más sensato del mundo. De hecho, hasta se sorprendió de no haberlo hecho desde mucho antes.  
Durante casi una hora, Dino comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto mientras se mordía los labios y tironeaba distraídamente de un mechón de cabello. En ese tiempo logró hacer una lista detallada de las cosas que detestaba sobre Kyoya y otra –mucho más precisa y larga- de las razones para dejarlo. Su falta de atención, por ejemplo. O sus aires de grandeza. Sus manías obsesivo-compulsivas que en algún momento tanto le habían atraído y que ahora le parecían lo más horroroso del mundo. El hecho no ser una prioridad en la vida de la Nube. Y, principalmente, el no estar recibiendo nada a cambio por todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo.  
Harto de todo, toqueteó sobre el cubrecama hasta dar con su teléfono. Buscó en la agenda hasta dar con el número que deseaba, inspiró hondo y pulsó la tecla de marcado. Al primer timbrazo, colgó. La tristeza le oprimía el pecho. Las lágrimas ya le estaban mojando las pestañas. El dolor se le acumuló en la garganta y no tuvo otro remedio más que dejarlo escapar en forma de un sollozo lastimero. Se sintió el imbécil más grande del mundo.  
¿Cómo iba a terminar con algo que ni siquiera existía?

 

3\. MENTIRA

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que Dino Cavallone es un mentiroso.  
Kyoya lo ha visto mentir en muchas ocasiones. De hecho, es muy rara la ocasión en la que no lo hace. En un principio, el moreno pensó que se trataba de un grave caso de mitomanía o que era un mentiroso patológico, pero descubrió que en realidad no lo hacía para dañar a alguien o para hacerse pasar por un héroe, como suelen hacer los que padecen alguna de esas enfermedades. Era como una costumbre o un mal hábito en el rubio, no algo intencionado. Simplemente, lo hacía.  
Con el paso de los años, las mentiras que el rubio contaba se fueron haciendo cada vez más elaboradas y en ocasiones casi increíbles, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Seguían confiando en la eterna sonrisa amable que Cavallone mostraba y seguían a pies juntillas sus palabras, sin detenerse a pensar en que probablemente lo que él les estaba contando no era la verdad. Si él decía que todo estaba bien, entonces lo estaba. Nadie reparaba en las manchas de sangre a medio limpiar en la piel blanca o en la ropa rasgada. Mucho menos en el látigo que comenzaba a mostrar signos de desgaste por el uso constante.  
No todos. Kyoya sí.  
Sólo una vez, el ex prefecto estuvo a punto de caer como todos los demás en una de sus mentiras. Una tarde, después de follar, Hibari le preguntó por las heridas que ahora adornaban con su tinte carmín el cuello de Cavallone. Éste, notando el peligro que representaba el que Hibari descubriera magulladuras que él no había hecho, se apresuró a responder que había tenido un accidente tonto –común en él- la tarde anterior. Hasta le platicó entre risas nerviosas cómo se había tropezado y caído sobre el gato de Gokudera, ganándose los rasguños en el cuello como recompensa. Y Kyoya le habría creído –en serio que sí- de no haber encontrado las navajas de afeitar llenas de sangre seca en la papelera del baño. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Porque no hace falta ser un genio para notarlo. Sólo basta con observar detenidamente para entender que Dino miente para que nadie se dé cuenta de que lleva años muriéndose por dentro.

 

4\. SOLEDAD

Se despertó de repente, tan rápido que incluso se sintió mareado cuando se incorporó en la cama. Parpadeando con dificultad, echó una mirada a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que no olía café y tocino, como cada mañana. Tampoco había ropa puesta descuidadamente sobre la silla del rincón, según pudo constatar después de otra revisión más detenida a su entorno. Las cortinas no estaban corridas de par en par. No se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión o de la radio encendidas. Las sábanas blancas ya no tenían aroma a canela y tabaco. En la mesilla de noche solamente estaba su propio celular. No había llamadas. Tampoco mensajes.  
Sentado en la cama, Kyoya pareció comprender, por primera vez, que Dino se había marchado.

 

5.TRAICIÓN

A veces, cuando no puede dormir, Dino le habla de sus planes. De lo que quiere hacer al día siguiente apenas haya desayunado, por ejemplo. O del chocolate que quiere comer en Bélgica cuando vaya de visita otra vez. Del Palacio de Belvedere, en Austria, a donde se muere de ganas de regresar. Del flamante auto que quiere comprarse (pero en rojo, Kyoya, porque no me gusta que el fabricante sólo lo tenga en blanco. Supongo que tendré que gastar más en eso, pero no importa, ¿sabes? Es un gran auto). Del nuevo trato que está casi a punto de cerrar con una Famiglia dedicada principalmente al negocio de las especias y el aceite de oliva. Del departamento que desea adquirir con lo que obtenga de ése negocio.  
Kyoya lo deja por dos razones. La primera, que sabe que si no lo hace, Dino va seguir hablando de todas maneras y menos va a dejarle dormir. La segunda, porque a veces puede leer en sus ojos que realmente lo necesita, porque si no lo hace va a explotar. Por eso suspira profundo, busca una posición cómoda en la cama y le deja hablar tanto como quiera. En ocasiones –pocas, realmente- incluso toma parte en la conversación y hace un par de preguntas aisladas, animándolo por debajo del agua a que continúe. Y Dino, sonrisa de por medio, sigue hablando hasta que su voz se va apagando lentamente y se queda dormido.  
Hibari suele levantarse entonces, cuidando no despertarle, y se sienta frente al enorme ventanal que está en la habitación de Cavallone a esperar que llegue el amanecer. Se frota las manos y se acomoda el flequillo. Intenta, por todos los medios, no sentirse mal, pero no puede. A final de cuentas, en toda su cháchara soñadora, Dino jamás dice “nosotros”, y Kyoya trata de no reflejar lo traicionado que se siente por ello.


	2. De la oscuridad al silencio

6\. OSCURIDAD

Embiste profundo una, dos, tres veces, justo antes de sentir las uñas mal recortadas arañándole la espalda y escuchar un gemido ahogado que le hace excitarse aun más. Le cubre la boca con la mano antes de salir brevemente de su cuerpo y volverle a enterrar el miembro sin ningún tipo de aviso. Casi inmediatamente, un estremecimiento le indica que ha hecho lo correcto. No puede evitar sonreír a medias.

Se avoca completamente a la tarea de entrar y salir. Al principio lo hace con tranquilidad, casi como si quisiera demostrar una vez más su supremacía en aquella situación (cosa innecesaria porque ya lo ha hecho desde mucho antes), pero después se deja ir. Ya no le interesa que los escuchen y hasta piensa que sería genial que alguien lo estuviera haciendo. Se imagina la escena y trata de no reírse, así que se muerde los labios y continúa con su labor. Más fuerte. Más profundo. Ambos están al borde y se empecinan en dar los últimos mordiscos antes de que las fuerzas terminen por abandonarlos. Cuando se corren (uno dentro, el otro entre ambos) exhalan un último suspiro.

Dino sale de su interior y se desploma boca arriba sobre la cama, disfrutando de la calma después del sexo mientras fuma un cigarrillo que acaba de tomar de la mesilla de noche. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el roce de la piel ajena comience a quemarle otra vez. Se incorpora y comienza a lamerle lentamente el cuello y el pecho, sintiendo cómo la sangre vuelve a hervirle en las venas. Obtiene una caricia en el pene como respuesta.

Antes de besar al otro chico, Dino apaga la luz. Así, sumidos en la oscuridad, le es mucho más fácil imaginarse que es Kyoya a quien se está follando.

 

 

7\. TEMOR

En todos los años que llevan viéndose, Kyoya sólo tuvo miedo de perder a Dino una vez. Sólo una. El problema es que fue una situación tan estresante, tan aterradora, tan desesperante, que el simple hecho de recordarla hace que se estremezca todavía de pies a cabeza y es incluso capaz de causarle mareos. Por eso trata de no desenterrar el recuerdo muy seguido y prefiere dejarlo ahí donde está, en un rincón de su memoria. Pero no lo olvida.

Ninguno de los dos lo hace.

Jamás han hablado sobre eso, pero de hacerlo, cada uno daría una versión diferente de la noche en la que las mordidas y la testosterona se les fueron de las manos y ambos terminaron en un ataque de histeria que sólo Kyoya pudo controlar (a medias). Para él, la culpa la había tenido Cavallone por sacarlo de sus casillas. Para Dino, ya era cuestión de tiempo. En algún momento tenía que estallar la bomba, pero ninguno tenía pensado que fuera a causar tantos estragos.

Lo que Kyoya sí recuerda es que se gritaron. O al menos, Dino lo hizo. Él por su parte se limitó a escuchar toda la cháchara recriminatoria del rubio. Al principio no comprendió la gravedad de su falta, pero entendió que el problema tomaba un matiz diferente cuando, al levantar la mirada, Dino le rehuyó.

“No puedo mirarte a los ojos”

Hasta muchos años después, Kyoya pudo darse cuenta de que lo que había sentido calándole los huesos era una mezcla extraña entre ansiedad, miedo e incredulidad. Pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era resarcir el daño, pero ninguna opción le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Quiso regresar el tiempo. Quiso  _morir._

Ahí, en ese momento, cuando Dino se levantó y lo dejó solo, comprendió que era muy tarde para tratar de arreglar todo con una simple disculpa

 

8\. SUFRIMIENTO

Para poder escuchar el débil “pase” desde dentro de la oficina, Romario tuvo que pegar oreja –literalmente- a la puerta y esperar un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero cuando obtuvo el permiso se deslizó dentro con toda familiaridad. Después de dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a su jefe, el hombre se acercó a una mesa ratona en el centro de la habitación a dejar la bandeja de plata que llevaba en la mano derecha, emitiendo un breve suspiro antes de comenzar con su tarea.

Durante un buen rato ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el rasgueo de la Mont Blanc de Dino al tachar o hacer anotaciones sobre sus documentos y el tintineo de las tazas y cubiertos que Romario se esmeraba en acomodar sobre la mesa. Al terminar comenzó a recoger los platos sucios del desayuno y comprobó –no sin un poco de enfado, a decir verdad- que el rubio apenas había tocado sus alimentos. Como mucho, la cafetera era lo único que parecía haber llamado la atención de Dino porque estaba totalmente vacía.

-¿Sabe? Hace un rato ha venido Kusakabe. Me ha dado un par de documentos para que usted los revise y me pidió que disculpara al joven Hibari por no traérselos él mismo, pero se fue esta misma mañana a Estados Unidos.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno- respondió Dino con amargura.- Déjalos en mi escritorio, por favor.

-Ya han sido casi tres meses de que el joven Hibari…

-Hibari tiene sus prioridades y yo también, Romario. Todos tenemos cosas que hacer y él es libre de ir y venir cuando sea necesario, ¿no es así? - cortó el rubio cortesmente, pero con evidente frialdad.- Su superior es Tsuna, no yo.

-Me sorprende que esté llevando tan bien el anuncio de su relación con Takeshi Yamamoto, Jefe.

-“El dolor es obligatorio, pero el sufrimiento es opcional”-recitó Dino sin levantar la mirada de sus documentos.- Ya te he dicho que él puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.

-Y supongo que por eso usted se pasa días sin dormir, sin comer, ahogándose en alcohol por las noches y café en los días, fumando como chimenea y encerrado en esta oficina trabajando sin descansar, ¿verdad?

El sonido de la pluma dejó de oírse de pronto. La respiración de ambos se detuvo por un breve momento y cuando Romario miró a su jefe pudo ver por primera vez el cansancio y la angustia reflejados en su rostro. Los ojos dorados ya no brillaban como antes. La sonrisa de su rostro ya no transmitía felicidad. De hecho…ya no transmitía nada.

-Precisamente por eso, Romario. Precisamente por _eso_.

 

 

9\. INSEGURIDAD

Kyoya es muchas cosas. Es sufrimiento, por ejemplo. Kyoya es angustia. Kyoya es sangre, mordidas, dolor, ansiedad e impulsividad pura. Kyoya es locura momentánea y también es energía mal encausada. Kyoya es nerviosismo, es necedad, es paroxismo casi permanente, es acero en la mirada y temblor mal disimulado en las manos. Kyoya es veneno. Kyoya es impertinencia. Kyoya es noches sin dormir, días eternamente nublados y mañanas de sexo placentero. Es olor a almizcle y sudor. Pero también es espontaneidad, es salvación, es realidad, es transparencia. Es agua diáfana. Y tú lo sabes, Dino. Lo sabes, lo has sabido siempre, y te aterra que él también se haya dado cuenta de que lo es todo, porque si lo hace también comprenderá que tu, realmente, no eres nada.

Y de que, seguramente, no vas a poder ser más.

 

10\. SILENCIO

Comienza lento, suave, como si alguien fuera a recriminarle por hacerlo aunque sabe perfectamente que sólo es su paranoia. Sus dedos recorren toda la extensión de su pene hasta que una conocida sensación de calor comienza a invadirle el cuerpo, indicándole que está haciendo lo correcto. Después de un rato, el roce de su propia piel le quema mientras se frota el glande ansiosamente, pero sólo atina a aumentar la velocidad y a arquear la espalda mientras siente el líquido pre-seminal escurrirse por todo su miembro y mojar su ropa interior. Sus labios murmuran un nombre sin pronunciarlo y se ve obligado a mordérselos para no jadear ni gritar cuando al fin llega alcanza el orgasmo, tan triste y desangelado como la habitación en la que se encuentra. Intenta no hacer ruido. Después de todo, el silencio es lo único que Kyoya le ha dejado tras su partida y él no se atreve a mancillarlo con un gemido lastimero que el prefecto no va a poder escuchar.


	3. Del desconocimiento a la muerte

11\. DESCONOCIDO 

Ha pasado el tiempo, pero él sigue prácticamente igual. Todavía tiene esa melena rubia que por más que se esmera en peinar termina cortando porque no puede mantenerla bajo control. Ya no se viste como el joven que alguna vez fue, pero ha sabido sacarle provecho al porte y la elegancia que han venido junto con los años. Sonríe todavía con sus dientes blanquísimos y transmite la misma serenidad de antaño a sus viejos y nuevos subordinados, quienes siguen venerándolo como el gran hombre que saben que es. Su torpeza tampoco se ha ido, pero es más una anécdota divertida que un hecho frecuente. Sus manos aún acarician a Kyoya como si estuviera tocando un lienzo inmaculado, ignorando todas aquellas veces que lo ha tenido en su cama durante casi veinte años juntos. Todavía lo despierta con un beso y le hace regalos por San Valentín, Navidades, Año Nuevo, cumpleaños y aniversario. Lo lleva de vacaciones a sitios que han visitado en mil ocasiones y finge sorpresa cuando se encuentra ante alguna atracción turística que se sabe de memoria. Y aún sigue susurrándole “te amo” antes de dormir a pesar de saber que hace años Kyoya dejó de hacerlo, mientras se pregunta en qué momento se volvieron desconocidos el uno para el otro.

 

 12. FIN

A decir verdad, Hibari está harto de Dino. HARTO, con mayúsculas. Harto de sus desplantes y sus berrinches repentinos en el momento menos oportuno. Harto de tener que soportar sus ideas poco ortodoxas y 99% inútiles que siempre terminaban arrastrándolos al hoyo a los dos: a Dino por seguirlas y a Kyoya por intentar ayudarlo. Harto de las noches de insomnio por esperar a Cavallone y de no recibir nada a cambio, excepto reclamos de parte del Don cuando el sueño le vence y se va primero a la cama (porque claro, Kyoya _tiene_ que estar disponible en todo momento para servir de apoyo moral incluso a altas horas de la madrugada o simplemente para tener sexo, pero Dino puede hacer lo que le venga en gana). Harto de las llamadas sin sentido. Harto de ser ignorado porque “la Familia es más importante y tienes que entenderlo”. Harto de tener que dar explicaciones cuando el rubio no las da. Harto de la ansiedad. Harto de gastar energía que muchas veces no tiene y encima de gastarla en vano. Pero, más que nada, está harto de despertarse todos los días con el miedo de que Cavallone decida ponerle fin a todo.

 

13\. TAQUICARDIA

Hibari se obliga a no bajar la mirada cuando de pronto Dino se levanta del sofá, se pone de nuevo el saco, se anuda la corbata borgoña y sale a atender a Romario, quien lleva alrededor de quince minutos golpeando la puerta con ansiedad mal disimulada. Nadie se lo ha dicho abiertamente pero sabe que hay problemas; sin embargo, no quiere preguntar y mucho menos ofrecer su ayuda si Dino no se la pide porque en primer lugar no es su familia y en segundo porque no le corresponde. Por eso se mantiene estoico y juguetea con su anillo entre sus labios, mientras trata por todos los medios de ignorar la taquicardia que le sobreviene cuando Dino se guarda la Beretta en el bolsillo interior del saco y le susurra un “volveré” al oído. Y Hibari asiente, pero no le cree, principalmente porque sabe que Dino es pésimo cumpliendo las cosas que promete.

 

 

14\. LÁGRIMAS

Hibari no llora. En realidad, hace años que dejó de hacerlo. Dino lo sabe porque estuvo ahí la última vez que lo hizo, cuando tenía todavía catorce años, y escuchó el juramento de no hacerlo nunca más, el cual no ha roto hasta ahora. Aún así, hay ocasiones en las que Dino se pregunta honestamente cómo es capaz de hacerlo porque él simplemente no puede. Mucho menos ahora, frente a la tumba de Kusakabe y de la mitad de los subordinados de Hibari que fueron abatidos en una emboscada. Dino siente un nudo en la garganta al ver descender los féretros en la tierra y se arrodilla para arrojar un puñado de tierra a manera de homenaje antes de mirar a Hibari, pero no es capaz de descifrar su expresión. Se levanta y trata de tomar su mano, pero es rechazada. Vuelve a mirarle.

Dino comprende entonces que el hecho de que Hibari no llore no signifique que no se está deshaciendo por dentro.

 

 

15.MUERTE

Los años no han pasado en balde para ninguno de los dos. Lo que comenzó como un simple tutelaje terminó en tardes de besos a escondidas, mordidas mal disimuladas y amenazas antes de cada pelea juntos. Si se lo preguntasen, Dino sería capaz de nombrar todo eso que ha tenido que aprender de Hibari en casi quince años juntos. Recuerda, por ejemplo, cuál es su marca de vino favorita y cuántos cubos de azúcar le pone al té que diariamente se toma en las mañanas. O su talla de camisas, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas. El color de sus ojos cuando el sol les da de lleno en las mañanas. La forma graciosa en la que frunce la nariz cuando algo no le agrada. La escueta respuesta que le dio cuando le pidió matrimonio. 

“Finché norte non ci separi”

El juez todavía no acaba de pronunciar las palabras, pero Dino ya sonríe y lo mira. Sostiene su mano en la propia y termina de ponerle el anillo, pero entonces se da cuenta de que Kyoya no lo está mirando a él  y sigue con los ojos hasta ese punto al que Hibari observa con miedo. Reacciona tarde.

 

“Finché norte non ci separi”

Tenían razón.

 

 


End file.
